Tony Visits the Doctor
by 4everLOST
Summary: ON HIATUS Tony goes to the doctor for a checkup. And guess who his doctor is. That's right, NCIS House crossover. Mild TATE. Totally revamped and randomified.
1. Tony Visits the Doctor, Part 1

**Title: Tony Visits the Doctor**

**Pairing: very mild TATE (slightly fluffy/banter)**

**Summary: Tony hates getting shots. But it's not so bad if Kate's there. Tony goes to the doctor for a check-up. And guess who his doctor is. NCIS×House crossover. TATE.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Characters: Tony, Kate, and House**

**A/N: AU, OCC, and un-beta-ed. You have been warned.**

"Do I have to? I don't want a shot! I hate shots!"

"Come on Tony, it'll be fine. Don't be such a baby. It won't even hurt."

"Okay, but I get a 'treat' afterwards," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting, DiNozzo. Why did I even bother coming?"

"Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have come."

House was bored. He had just solved a simple case with his brilliant logic, and now there wasn't anything to do. He was hiding out in the nurses' lounge watching…whatever soap had come on, so Cuddy wouldn't find him.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room. Didn't see that one coming. A nurse in the nurses' lounge, what are the odds?

"Dr. Cuddy is looking for you."

"Tell her I'm not here."

"She says to go do your clinic hours."

"Didn't you hear me, I'm not here!"

Cuddy walked in. She spotted House and asked the nurse to leave.

"Go do your clinic duty. You don't have anything better to do."

"Aw, but I don't want to."

"It's that or finishing your paper work."

"I'll take the paper work."

"Go do your clinic duty. Now!"

"You could at least say 'please'."

Cuddy responded to this with an evil glare, at which House went to the clinic just to get away from the stare.

And that is how Special Agent Tony DiNozzo got stuck being examined by none other than Doctor Gregory House.

**More later. I'm tired now. It's late. If I try and finish it now, it'll be worse than it already is going to be. I'll try to have it finished by the end of the weekend.**

**R&R if you have any suggestions, comments, anything. The anon. review thing is on, so those of you without an account have no excuse. And you should get one anyways. So more later.**

**--Erin**


	2. Bad News

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Sorry about the page break thing in Ch. 1, I didn't realize they wouldn't show up.**

**And this story has been completely re-vamped thanks to my friend kitkat11. She's a brilliant author, so if you watch House, go read her stories.**

**This story will still end up Tate, but it will change in the middle, as you will see later. DO NOT BE ALARMED. This is now a bit of a really random parody thing. It has gone beyond the simple "humor" category. They really need a genre choice of "weird," "odd," or "random."**

**Alright, on with the story:**

NCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCIS

Tony and Kate sat there fidgeting while House played his Nintendo DS.

Tony coughed. "ahem."

Why couldn't people just be quiet when House was trying to play his games? They always interrupted him and made him fall off a cliff.

"What!?!" House asked/yelled.

"Um, aren't you, you know, supposed to be examining Tony?" asked Kate.

House just glared and continued playing his game. He hated clinic duty. Eventually he beat the level he was playing and took Tony's blood.

"Ow!" yelped Tony.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's just like a little pinch. Besides, you have really bad circulation," House said as he squeezed Tony's finger to try and get more blood out.

Eventually he got all the blood he needed and limped out to give the blood to the proper testing authorities.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

House dropped the blood off and then decided to sneak off to try and catch the end of his soap opera.

After a little while, the testing people finished testing Tony's blood for whatever they're supposed to test it for (I'm not a doctor, I don't know these things), and, as they could not find Dr. House, gave the chart to Dr. Cameron.

Cameron looked at the chart, and was surprised by what she saw. She walked towards the examining room to give the bad news to Mr. DiNozzo.

As she walked, she saw through the glass walls (why do they have glass walls in a hospital anyways?) Tony and Kate bantering about various things and Kate playfully whacking Tony on the shoulder.

Cameron was upset by this.

She walked into the room and Tony and Kate looked up. This did not look good. The doctor had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm afraid you have insert deadly disease here .

NCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCISHOUSENCIS

**Hehehe. Cliffhanger. It hasn't gotten _too_ terribly random yet, but be warned, it will get much random-er in the future. I really didn't think I'd get this done this weekend like I was hoping to, but I did, so yeah.**


End file.
